Love Like Whoa
by maletwilightfan94
Summary: new kid at McKinley High. what is he like? who does he like? read to find out.  D


Love Like Whoa ch. 1

OK. So I'm going to attempt to write a glee fic about Kurt and an OC. I know that I've done something like this with Degrassi, but you're just going to have to live with it. =D

The OC's name is going to be Kristopher and he has short brown hair. I'll leave it at that. =D let you figure it out. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kristopher. =D enjoy the fic.

Kristopher POV

Shit. School. Why do I have to go? It's not like I'm going to do anything that benefits me anyway. The best thing that might happen is me making a new friend. Maybe even a boy/girlfriend… Yeah. I'm bi. Big deal. What are you going to do about it? I get by with life. No pun intended. No one gives me shit about it. People are probably afraid of me or something. I really couldn't care less about it.

So I start my first day at McKinley High school this year as a sophomore. I heard their glee club was amazing this last year, but they lost at regional's to vocal adrenaline. Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that I sing as well. My part is a lower baritone. Maybe I should've transferred to the school with vocal adrenaline. I mean, they HAVE won regional's for the past enth years in a row. (A/N: I forgot how many years in a row vocal adrenaline has won) But, my mom insisted that I go to McKinley. She says that their programs are way better. Not so sure I should've believed her. She kinda has the hots for the Spanish teacher there.

Well I'm off to school. Just peeing my pants in excitement about the first day. NOT.

When I got to school and went to the office, the lady working there gave me my schedule and a map of the school. It looks like my homeroom is with Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher that my mom thinks is hot. Wonderful. My day just got ten times better. But I gotta give it to him, he was pretty sexy. But there was this really hot chick in my class with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a cheerleader's uniform. When Mr. Schue went on with roll call, he called the name "Brittany". It took about five minutes before someone piped up. It was her. The beautiful Blonde. Looks like she's a dumb blonde. Oh well. The easier it is to get with her.

Just then a boy wearing what looked like extremely expensive designer clothes walked in and asked Mr. Schue a question. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was obviously the gayest person I've ever seen. The kid even walked gay. After he was done talking to Mr. Schue, he left the class and went on with his business. I was going to do whatever it took to talk to the cute-designer-clothe-wearing boy.

Brittany POV

Who's the new guy in class? He's so… what's the word again?

"Santana, what's the word that I use to say I like someone again?" I whispered to my girlfriend.

"*scoff* Brittany, are you going to ask me this every time you see a hot guy?" Santana said to me with disgust.

"Maybe…" I said not being able to think.

"Ugh Brittany, the word is hot." Santana told me.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" I said so loud that China could probably hear me.

The whole class was staring at me. I didn't know what to think. I had forgotten how to whisper for a minute there. The really hot guy was staring at me. It was really weird. I just wanted to get out of my seat and straddle him right then and there. But if I did that, I'd look like a whore, which I am, and Santana would see it too and she probably wouldn't be too happy either. Oh well. I'm gonna do it anyways.

I got out of my seat and walked straight over to the hot guy's seat and sat right on top of his lap. He seemed pretty turned on.

"So what's your name?" I asked him in my most seductive voice.

"Uhh Kristopher?" he said sounding like he was about to explode from how hot I was.

"That's a hot name" I said sexily.

At this point, the class was in utter shock at my little stunt. I could tell that Santana was getting angry. But I didn't care. This was another boy I hadn't been with before. I needed to keep my perfect record. I mean, I even made out with that really gay kid when he was straight for a week. That was really weird too.

Mr. Schue walked over to me and asked me what I was doing. I told him that I thought this guy was hot and I had to do this because I couldn't control myself. He was just so hot. He told me that we had only been in class for ten minutes and said something about how I could possibly even be attracted to him in only ten minutes. I just blew him off and tried to concentrate on Kris. It was really hard to concentrate on something for so long. At this point, I was going a full five minutes on concentrating on one single thing! I think that's a new record!

Mr. Schue ended up having to pry me off of Kris. I tried to mouth him my phone number, but I forgot what it was. So I asked Santana. She didn't even look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Do you even know what you just did?" she asked me angrily.

"What did I just do again?" I asked. I honestly couldn't remember. I had too many antibiotics this morning.

"You just straddled a stranger Brittany! How could you do that to me?" Santana freaked out at me. I still don't know why she was mad. She knows I need to have a perfect record.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry baby. I have to keep my perfect record. You know that." I tried to explain to her.

"Well maybe next time, you'll actually think about what you're doing!" she said and stormed out of the room.

Kris POV

HOLY SHIT! What the fuck just happened? Did Brittany seriously just come up and straddle me in the middle of class? That's really screwed up. I could tell she was easy, but I didn't think she'd literally throw herself at me. I'm not so sure if I want to get with her anymore… I think I'll just stick with that boy. I DON'T want to deal with any lesbian drama.

At lunch, I decided to sit next to this bigger black girl. She seemed nice enough.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. The strangest thing happened this morning." I said.

"Really? What was it?" she asked, seeming intrigued.

"This girl named Brittany came over to me and totally straddled me. It was like she wanted to screw me or something. I was kinda freaked out." I explained.

"Oh Brittany? She's such a slut. She probably doesn't even remember doing it." She said.

"Yeah I kinda figured the slut part out. How do you NOT remember something like that?" I asked.

"That's just how she is. She barely remembers anything. I'm surprised she even made it this far without being held back." She said. "I'm Mercedes by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kris. Nice to meet you too." I said and smiled.

"Ah there you are Kurt! What took you so long?" Mercedes said as the really cute boy that I saw earlier sat down at the table. He had a huge red stain on his shirt. He looked furious.

"Rachel and her clumsiness came whirling through the lunch line today. She spilled her red kool-aid all over my white shirt! I'm SO not happy!" the boy said. I think Mercedes said his name was Kurt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Do I need to take care of her?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just have to deal with it I guess." Kurt said, sounding completely unhappy.

I was wearing my favorite jacket from Pac Sun and I couldn't help but want to offer it to him to wear. So I did.

"Hey, Kurt right? You wanna borrow my jacket? It's kinda hot today and it looks like you need it much more than I do." I said thoughtfully.

"Um ok, hehe." Kurt said nervously. He obviously wasn't used to boys being nice to him.

I got out of my chair, took my jacket off, and put it on him. He zipped it up and covered his stain. He looked up into my eyes, and I knew that he liked me. I think he knew that I liked him too.

Lunch went by much faster than I wanted it to. I got to talk to Kurt some more and he's really sweet. And he's really cute when he's shy. I think Mercedes picked up on the whole thing because she went to go sit with an Asian chick and a kid in a wheelchair halfway through lunch. I found out that I had a few classes with him. We both had Spanish 5th period and gym 7th. This was going to be a great year. I could definitely tell.

A/N: so my first glee fic. Tell me whatcha think. =D and yes, I'm aware of the fact that I was kind of racist in some sections. And I know that I kinda went overboard with the whole Brittany part. But just laugh at it. I certainly didn't want to offend anyone. =D


End file.
